The hypotheses of this study are that metabolic abnormalities associated with abnormal fetal growth and perinatal morbidity can be diagnosed early in pregnancy, and early identification and early treatment of glucose intolerance will result in a reduction of perinatal morbidity for the fetus, newborn, and mother.